Prototype covers
Here are several prototype covers, most of which didn't make it into the final prints of various VeggieTales videos, albums and others. Videos Original WhyCharlieBrownWhyOriginal1995VHSFrontCover.jpg|Why, Charlie Brown, Why? was the only episode whose prototype cover had made it into the final print of the episode. This is the original 1995 VHS cover from the first 500-copies print run, despite Big Idea not having a distributor at the time. SnoopyComeHomePrototypeCover.jpg|Snoopy, Come Home was originally going to have a similar prototype cover design to the first episode, but scrapped due to a change the character and the credits taking place around 1996. Found in Chris Olsen’s concept art book. SnoopyComeHome2ndPrototypeCover.jpg|2nd prototype cover for Snoopy, Come Home. (Found in Chris Olsen’s concept art book) SnoopysReunion1997PrototypeBoxCover.jpg|Snoopy’s Reunion was the first episode to start the trend of cancelling out its prototype cover before its release. Found in Joe Sapulich’s concept art portfolio book. SnoopysReunion2ndPrototypeCover.jpg|2nd prototype cover for Snoopy's Reunion. (Found in Joe Sapulich's concept art portfolio book) ItWasMyBestBirthdayEverCharlieBrown1stEdition1998VHSCover.jpg|It Was My Best Birthday Ever, Charlie Brown (Found in Joe Sapulich’s concept art portfolio book) ItWasMyBestBirthdayEverCharlieBrown2ndPrototypeBoxCover.jpg|2nd prototype cover for It Was My Best Birthday Ever, Charlie Brown. (Found in Joe Sapulich’s concept art portfolio book) HappyNewYearCharlieBrownPrototypeCover.jpg|Happy New Year, Charlie Brown! was originally going to look similar cover design to the original one, but scrapped due to a change to the theme song and the musical chairs segment taking place around 1999. Found in Joe Sapulich’s concept art portfolio book. HappyNewYearCharlieBrown2ndPrototypeCover.jpg|2nd prototype cover for Happy New Year, Charlie Brown! (Found in Joe Sapulich’s concept art portfolio book) SomedayYoullFindHerBobadLarry2001VHSCover.jpg|Someday You’ll Find Her, Bob and Larry CharlieBrownGoestoSchool Prototype Box Cover.jpg|Charlie Brown Goes to School was scrapped due to a change to the title taking place around 2001. Found in Joe Sapulich’s concept art portfolio book. CharlieBrownGoestoSchool 2nd Prototype Box Cover.jpg|2nd prototype cover for Charlie Brown Goes to School (Found in Joe Sapulich’s concept art portfolio book) ThePrincessandtheMarbles Prototype Box Cover.jpg|The Princess and the Marbles was scrapped due to a change to the background taking place around 2001. Found in Joe Sapulich’s concept art portfolio book. ThePrincesandtheMarbles 2nd Prototype Box Cover.jpg|2nd prototype cover for The Princess and the Marbles. (Found in Joe Sapulich’s concept art portfolio book) DarbyandtheWorldAccordingtoSnoopyPrototypeBoxCover.jpg|Darby and the World According to Snoopy was originally going to have a similar cover design to the original one, but scrapped due to a change to the background taking place around 2001. Found in Joe Sapulich's concept art portfolio book. DarbyandtheWorldAccordingtoSnoopy2ndPrototypeBoxCover.jpg|2nd prototype cover for Darby and the World According to Snoopy. (Found in Joe Sapulich's concept art portfolio book) TheWrightBrothersatKittyHawk Prototype Box Cover.jpg|The Wright Brothers at Kitty Hawk (Found in Joe Sapulich's concept art portfolio book) TheWrightBrothersatKittyHawk 2nd Prototype Box Cover.jpg|2nd prototype cover for The Wright Brothers at Kitty Hawk. (Found in Joe Sapulich's concept art portfolio book) CavisAppythartandtheRedBaron Prototype Box Cover.jpg|Cavis Appythart and the Red Baron was originally going to have a similar cover design to the previous nine episodes, but scrapped due to a change to the logo taking place around 2003. Found in Joe Sapulich's concept art portfolio book. CavisAppythartandtheRedBaron 2nd Prototype Box Cover.jpg|2nd prototype cover for Cavis Appythart and the Red Baron. (Found in Joe Sapulich's concept art portfolio book)